dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsumasa
Tatsumasa '( 辰正 lit. meaning Correction) is an Enochian Weapon wielded by the Queen of the Archangel, Raphael, Risa. It is the katana she wielded when she left Kyoto and relinquished her title of ''Ichibi no Bakedanuki to her successor. Summary Tatsumasa was forged for Risa as a gift from the royal family of Kyoto during her inauguration as the new Ichibi no Bakedanuki. She wielded it as her badge of office and trained in how to use it underneath various swordmasters throughout the Shinto Pantheon with Susanoo being most prominent among her teachers. At an unspecified time, Risa left Kyoto to travel the world and came under the care of the Archangel Raphael who she challenged to combat. Effortlessly being defeated, Risa was taken under his wing and trained even further in the art of combat. Eventually, she was invited by Raphael to Heaven where she had the sword melted down and reforged with her relinquishing a piece of her soul to fuel the flames of the forge. Appearance Tatsumasa is a katana with an ornate bronze guard. The tsuka is colored gold and blue and shaped like two hexagons with the traditional gold wrapping and black ornaments and the tsuba being oval with the tsuka-ito being braided with white and dark blue material. The wrapping around the handle is vaguely shaped like an infinity symbol. The top and bottom of the hilt are decorated with gold rings, in which the inside was decorated with various circles in clusters of three arranged in a triangle. Its scabbard is made of black, lacquered wood with several metallic ornaments on the far end. The scabbard features a dark blue sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist, though she prefers to store it in a pocket dimension to summon at any time she wishes. Powers and Abilities *'''Portal Creation: Tatsumasa is capable of tearing rifts in the fabric of spacetime allowing them to create doorways to different locations. The user must have a clear picture of where they want to go or some sense of the place otherwise the portal will open up to a completely random location. *'Spatiokinesis': The blade of Tatsumasa is said to be so sharp that it cuts and warps space. Risa prefers to use this ability by using Iaido, the art of quickdraw, to draw the sword with such speed that it does not appear to leave its sheathe creating a warp in space that engulfs the target and delivers multiple slices in quick succession. Any target is hit so long as they are caught in the distortion radius which itself is rather large with the largest being up to 25 meters. Wielders *Risa Trivia *Tatsumasa is based on the Yamato from Devil May Cry and Tatsumasa from Magic the Gathering. *With Risa being based off Raphtalia, Tatsumasa is a reference to her epithet as the Katana Hero in Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *In MTG Lore, Tatsumasa was said to have been forged to be sharp enough to cut a promise while in DMC, Yamato was sharp enough to cut apart space itself. Tatsumasa, in this fic, is sharp enough to cut open space as well as nearly any mundane object in existence. Its standard ability that it gains from being an Enochian Weapon to sever the soul from the body is a reference to Tatsumasa's card ability to be able to summon a Spirit Dragon Token. Essentially, both swords have to power to control souls but one summons whereas the other severs. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Items